Turning One
Turning One is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians are celebrating Lily's first birthday! Gifts for Lily *Dragon-Jeffrey's gift: *Aqua's gift: *Xion's gift: *Jaden's gift: *Alexis' gift: * Trivia *Snowflake, Sunset Shimmer, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy will guest star in this. *Lily turns 1 year old in this episode. Scenes Dragon-Jeffrey's Birthday Gift for Lily *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Wow, Uncwe Jeffwey! You wook just wike Snuffy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Happy Birthday, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: *smiles and whispers* Oh, Jeffrey? *elbows him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and winks at Aqua* *(Then Dragon-Jeffrey walks to a small door and goes through it, but gets stuck tight) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Stuck again. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt and hugs him* Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. ...! I mean... *mimics Snuffy* "Bird". *Baby Lily: *giggles* Hang on, "Snuffy". I'll get you thwough! *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Do your best, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I always wiwl "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* I know. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I know you can do it, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I hope so. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Come on, "Snuffy". Have faith. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I'll try, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budging yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* No. *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't wowwy. I'm suwe you wiwl "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I hope so, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I'm gwad you'we thinking positive, "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* For you, "Bird", I'd always be happy. Even if i get stuck here forever. *Baby Lily: ...! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You can't stay stuck in thewe, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I can't? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* No! You've got a famiwy waiting fow you! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* They could visit me. *Baby Lily: ...! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard again* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Visit you?! How would they feew if you wewe stuck fowevew?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I don't know. They'd probably understand. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't give up yet, "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I'll try not to. *Baby Lily: *pretends to struggle as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Push......... push......!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* You getting tired, "Bird"? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* No way, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* But what if I'm stuck here forever? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I won't wet it happen, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* You sure? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I know that if I don't twy, you might be stuck fowevew! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* You truly are a good friend, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You'we my best fwiend, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy's laugh* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budged now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* No. Sorry. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I have to admit it, "Snuffy". You awe in thewe pwetty tight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I guess i am. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* And youw butt is VEWY huge! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Snuffy* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Pwobabwy the biggest butt I've evew seen!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Snuffy* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Oh you wike that, huh "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* Yeah. *Baby Lily: *giggles and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Big butt, big butt. Big butt, big butt! Big butt, big butt!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I hate to say it "Snuffy", but fweeing you might be hawdew than I thought. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Looks like it, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Uh oh. I have this feewing you might be wight. You might be stuck in thewe fowevew. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt harder* * The Guests Arrive * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes